Hooked
by ChildofBabylon
Summary: Gene and Alex's relationship is at rock bottom and each are beginning to hate the other but what will happen when Alex finds a new man? Warning: may contain dark scenes and sexual scenes, may not be suitable for some readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, tis me again! **

**Yep been ages since I wrote anything right? wrong. I keep writing little bits. And the fic I had been planning wasn't even this one hahaaha oh well we shall see where this goes. hope you enjoy xxx  
**

* * *

"Oh piss off you arrogant bastard!" She slammed his office door shut, her face burning bright red with fury as she stormed out of CID. Silence hung in the air as each officer froze in place staring at the double doors. Shaz risked looking back at the Guv's office to see him stood in the doorway, his hands were thrust deep in his pockets a look of contempt etched onto his face. His gaze eventually left the doors when he realised that she wouldn't be returning anytime soon and that there was an awkward silence that still hung in room like bad fart. He looked over the group of faces his pout becoming more prominent with each pair of eyes he met.

"Well it seems that DI Arsey Knickers doesn't want to stay in our presence any longer today. Double her paperwork for tomorrow Shaz." The slow smirk that marked his lips made her shiver but Shaz nodded knowing when not to argue with her boss. Once he was satisfied he turned back towards his cave shouting "Get on with your bloody work" before closing himself in and shutting the blinds.

Alex kicked the front door shut and growled out loud. Why did he have to behave like that? Couldn't he see how much each word hurt her? How each comment cut her a little deeper? Did he even care? Obviously not, she'd realised that a few weeks ago or more precisely two weeks and four days ago. Alex stormed over to the kitchen and dragged out a bottle of vodka from the cupboard before taking it over to the living room. She didn't bother with a glass. Instead she just threw a mouthful of the strong liquid down her throat and winced slightly when it burned before snuggling into the corners of the sofa.

Alex knew she had been stupid that night, falling into bed with your boss was never going to end well. The 2008 Alex wouldn't have dreamt of doing such a thing yet 1981 Alex does. She didn't know why she did do it. Well she did, a strong mixture of alcohol and lust had seemed to be the fatal concoction but what she couldn't understand was why had it taken this long and why did it have to happen this way? Alex sighed and rubbed her temples in a circular motion why hadn't she had the guts to ask him out on a date before? It didn't matter really, Gene had made it perfectly clear how he felt about her when they both woke up the next day.

She remembered her hangover first and it felt like a drum was beating inside her head before her eyes squinted open and burned from the morning sun. That was when she felt something around her chest and as her gaze followed the hand, the arm that she was apparently clutching she turned herself slowly too, turning towards the other body. She held her breath when she saw the flop of blonde hair and the uncharacteristically relaxed features. She had felt nauseous seeing him there but it was bearable compared to thumping in her head. She reached out a hand and swept his fringe from over his eyes before tracing the line of his chin. She watched fascinated as his breathing stuttered and his eyes flickered open. They held each other's gaze in surprise both pairs wide and shocked and both unsure of what to do. Gene was the first to move as he cleared his throat and began to get out of bed. Alex lay rooted to the spot astonished at how fast he was moving. Had he really wanted to leave her that much? Granted she didn't understand herself what had taken place the night before it wouldn't take a genius to work it out but was she really that repulsive?

"Did we..y'know?" Gene struggled to form a sentence as he tightened the belt around his waist.

"Um, I don't know," She looked down and blushed towards the red of her crumpled duvet.

"Christ Alex! Do you have any idea..?" He exclaimed and in that moment Alex's cheeks began to burn, not from embarrassment but rather from anger.

"Are you actually serious?" Alex leapt up from the bed clinging the red sheet to her body.

Gene raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, what did we do last night Alex? Play monopoly?"

"Grow up it takes two people to have sex Gene!" Alex yelled at him her eyes glaring back at him as hard as stone. "Why is it my bloody fault?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you've had too much to drink and thrown yourself at a bloke." Gene drew himself up to his full height, Alex recoiled feeling the weight of his words. He really didn't think anything of her. She tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat and she looked straight past him scared that if she looked up to meet his eyes she would cry.

"Get out." The words came out a lot stronger than she thought they would but she was grateful for it.

"Alex, I didn't mean it I- " Gene stammered as he held out his hand towards her.

"I said get out." Alex continued to look past him her expressionless face continuing to focus on the door. He stepped closer to her and leaned down into her personal space before he leaned to whisper in her ear but instead he paused by her ear before kissing the soft skin of her jaw. She turned her face sharply towards him and felt his fast intake of breath but she looked him levelly in the eye, she didn't say anything but watched as he picked up his jacket and walked out of her flat. The rest of that day and the next she stayed in bed with the company of a couple of bottles of cheap wine once again and when she had returned to work the atmosphere in CID and around the two were icy, each trying to make snide comments about the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Guys, I do apologise for the long delay I'm just finding myself very busy in times like these, anywho I hope you like and enjoy! **

**Reviews and critisms are all welcome  
**

**CofBxxxx  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Alex arrived at the station fifteen minutes later than when she was due in sporting her large shades to cover her hangover. She nodded at Viv at the desk before continuing up to the offices, she glanced through the window sighing at the lack of motivation before walking through the doors quietly. It hadn't mattered though everybody except Chris looked her way to see who was entering. Alex raised her eyebrows from beneath her glasses, seriously, who did they think it was going to be? She strode over towards her desk, took off her white jacket and sat down, as she took off her glasses her eyes fell to the neatly stacked pile of files. Alex's face darkened.

"Shits gunna hit the fan..." Ray whispered to nobody in particular but rather than argue the matter Alex simply picked up a file from the pile and looked it over, beginning to annotate the case notes and fill in report sheets, her pen heavier on the paper than necessary. CID didn't know about her and Gene's encounter and that suited them both. It would save the embarrassment and callous remarks from Ray or the sympathetic looks from Shaz. For the remainder of the morning Alex kept her head down, not speaking to anybody just filling in forms, she hadn't even looked up towards his office. That was something that she missed, the way that both her and Gene had played little games like how they would both watch the other but try not to get caught. That never happened anymore and Alex never felt the heat from his gaze only the hairs on the back of her neck rise when he glared at her from across a room.

Alex bolted upright in her chair as two fists landed either side of her hunched body she glared up defiantly into the Guv's eyes that were solid silver his mouth set in a pout.

"We've just 'ad a call DI Drake and it seems that we 'ave found that dead girls mam. Time to make an 'ouse call so you can use your womanly calmin' skills." He smirked as his hand gently brushed a few of the papers into a fanned mess. Alex's eyes narrowed at the movement but slowly she lifted her gaze upwards to look at him beneath lowered lashes her lips curling into a sickly sweet smile. Two can play at this game.

"Actually I think I'm going to stay here Guv, I have an awful lot of paperwork to get done and some of it is rather urgent."

"Fine. But you can stay until you finish" He pushed himself up and off the desk before stalking towards the double doors with Ray and Chris hot on his heels. Alex sat for a moment before picking up her pen but was distracted when she realised Shaz was cocking her head to the side in an obvious manner. So Alex stood and walked into the kitchenette followed by Shaz who began sorting out the kettle.

"What is it Shaz?" Alex asked smiling gently at the younger woman who was doing her best to turn away from her senior officer.

"Are you an' the Guv alright Ma'am? It's just you both seem really tense with each other?" Her voice held a note of feigned innocence.

"We've had a little bit of a misunderstanding that's all Shaz, nothing to worry about," Alex tried to smile but instead it turned into a grimace as Shaz turned around to face her fixing her with a stern look.

"I'm not a child Ma'am, I can tell these things y'know, it wasn't nothing that happened was it?" The younger woman asked her reaching out a hand and placing it reassuringly on Alex's shoulder. Damn this girl was good; there was definitely a bright future for her in the Met. Alex sighed and smiled ruefully for being found out.

"You are so right Shaz but I don't think the problem's going to disappear for a while and I don't think you can fix it either." Alex moved over to the cupboard reaching up to take down two mugs and proceeded to put teabags and milk in both, whilst simultaneously hiding her face from Shaz so the other woman couldn't see that her eyes were clouding with unshed tears.

"What happened Ma'am? You were getting so close." Shaz' voice was so gentle it took Alex all the strength she had not to break down right there and then.

"Maybe that was the problem." Alex whispered quietly as a tear traced down her cheek after an awkward she cleared her throat. "Go back through Shaz I'll bring your tea through to you"

Shaz seemed to understand Alex's need to be by herself and reluctantly left her in the kitchenette walking back to her desk to carry on with her typing. Alex grabbed hold of the side her whole body shaking with anger as she thought of what he had turned her into, she began taking deep laboured breaths whilst trying to gain some self control when she was fighting the urge to scream, hurt and break things. Things had to change; in fact they were going to change. Now. After twenty minutes of gathering herself and reboiling the kettle Alex finally emerged back in CID with Shaz' tea which she timidly placed on her desk before returning to her own.

The boys arrived back at the station at 5.30 and Alex suspected that the house call had gone down well all things considered and she thought about the mother who had just found out she lost a daughter in another brutal attack, another mother who wouldn't be able to hold her little girl in her arms again. Alex thought of Molly and wondered how she was coping without her mother, whether Molly knew that Alex missed her so, so much and whether she knew that Alex loved her more than anything. But now was not the time to be thinking of Molly and the fact that she was stuck here for the foreseeable future.

"Right you lot listen up, I'm feelin' in a particularly good mood today so you can all bugger off to Luigi's early. Raymondo you're buying me a drink!" There was a mini stampede to the door as they all rushed out hoping not to be left behind. Instead Alex stayed where she was she really had been given a lot of files to work through and the sooner she got them done the better she risked a glance in the Guv's direction but he had already disappeared into the lion's den so once again she picked up her pen and began to write.

By 8.15 she had had enough, only four more case files to go through and they could be left until tomorrow but right now she had two urgent cases that needed the Guv's signature so she slipped on her white leather jacket and headed for his office. Alex opened the door and walked straight through directly standing in front of his desk before she 'dropped' the files onto his desk. Gene was sat with his feet propped up on the edge a tumbler of whisky in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Files, Guv. They need to be signed ASAP." Alex turned to leave almost making it to the door before he called her name and she froze. Why did she do that? Why couldn't she have carried on walking? Slowly, as slowly as she could manage she turned to face him and he had moved rather awkwardly to stand by the side of his desk.

"You done all of it?" He asked lifting his chin defiantly in the air.

"Yes Guv, only four to finish but I'm sure they can be complete tomorrow morning?" She sneered, after a whole day and most of her evening spent doing paperwork the last thing she wanted was to play stupid little games with Gene.

"I told you to finish them today." His voice had dropped but Alex just huffed and stormed out.

"Alex!" He shouted after her but she was halfway towards the double doors, she wanted to sleep, she wanted to be alone, she wanted to go home but it was his next words that stopped her from going any further. "Alex, please."

"Alex, I know I've been a bastard but its hard y'know, its hard about what happened wi' us and how we 'ave to still work with each other." His voice was soft, clearly he had been thinking about this and Alex knew what he meant but the lack of sleep over the weeks coupled with him being a 'bastard' caused her to blow.

"It's hard? It's hard? For you? What about me? You said yourself how much of a bastard you've been and you happen to be the one making things difficult. What exactly was that earlier with the paperwork? Was that you "putting me in my place" Gene?" Her hands flew up in the air as she stepped towards him, her face flushed in anger and Alex Drake looking more deadly than ever but Gene stood there taking it all just watching her until she had finished, his expression completely closed off and unreadable as he stared at her for what felt like an eternity.

" 'm sorry Bolls," He finally said, his voice gruff with emotion as Alex looked him hard in the eyes, cold and unforgiving.

"Yeah? Well me too."

And with that Gene was left standing by himself in CID the blackness of the deserted room and the sound of the double doors his only companion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Alex walked into the small restaurant and headed straight for the bar, she nodded her head towards the table of CID before she pulled herself onto one of the high stools, she couldn't be bothered to socialise with them tonight. All she wanted to do was grab a bottle of wine and head upstairs. She gave a small smile as Luigi came straight over to serve her, she knew that Luigi was fond of her and she knew that he always tried to look out for her. As he reached Alex, he filled a glass with red wine and pushed it across towards her.

"On the house Signorina, tell me, why are you so unhappy?" He asked her with a little frown.

"Try that pig headed boss of mine Luigi, why don't you ask him?" She mumbled looking into her glass like it held the answer to all her problems.

"Ah he is like that because he loves you, you both argue a lotta the time because you love each other, you English you just cannot see it." He told her sincerely.

"No Luigi. He does not _love _me. Nope. Not at all. He has made that perfectly clear." She gulped her wine down deciding that if she were to have this conversation with Luigi it would be better for her to be drunk. Luigi gave her an odd look before he pulled the glass towards him and filled it up again.

"He does, he just does not know how to show you, he is hard man and he is out of his depth!" Luigi expressed waving his arms about.

"Sorry Luigi but this time I just can't believe you. Now, please may I have the bottle?" She asked him resting her head in her hand. Luigi sighed picking up the open bottle he had been filling her glass with and placed it in front of her.

"Talk to him. Make him understand. Listen to him. Make things better Signorina,"

"I try Luigi I really do but nothing will happen, he is my boss and that is all." She looked at him levelly and realised that the affects of alcohol where finally beginning to take place as she felt the dull buzz in her head.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I cut in? It's just I was wondering why you were sat here drinking all by yourself?" A dark haired man asked her. Alex began to smile maybe luck was beginning to turn her way after all, the man was certainly attractive and he seemed pleasant. So she waved her hand above the stool next to her in an open gesture for him to sit.

"I bet you use that line on all the girls," She said her smile growing wider as he laughed and he shook his head.

"Only the pretty ones darlin'" He winked and Alex found herself giggling. She slyly looked towards the corner of the restaurant. He still wasn't there. "What drink would you like..?"

"Alex. I'm fine thanks, I have this." She picked up the half empty bottle of wine and waved it gently in the air before placing it on the bar.

"Bad day then? Steven Richardson by the way." He held out his hand and Alex took it shaking it firmly before slowly pulling away mindful to gently stroke her index finger against the inside of his wrist. Steven held her gaze curiosity reflecting back.

"It can be tough, that's for sure but I'd rather not talk about it to a complete stranger if you don't mind."

"Sure. I can understand that, you get those days where you just want to give everything up right?" He shrugged reaching over to top up her glass.

"What line of work are you in Steven?" Alex asked her gaze flicking to the doorway of the trattoria as a familiar form entered before she quickly turned her attention back to Steven. She knew he'd seen her when he barked at Luigi for a double whisky and began watching her from "their" table.

"I'm in business Alex, nothing interesting really, I just wanted a secure job that offered a lot of money it makes me sound conceited but I grew up in a two bedroom house with me mum and sister and we didn't have an awful lot." His smile was shy and Alex found that she was really beginning to like this guy, he seemed genuine and had obviously lived unlike some of the posh blokes she'd dated previously. Maybe this was the type of person she needed, an experienced male who understands how hard life can be but who unlike a certain northerner was polite and stable too. She slid her hand across the bar and over his fingers.

"It must have been hard to climb the career ladder coming from a deprived background." Alex's voice was soft like velvet as she looked up shyly from thick lowered lashes. Steven leaned in closer squeezing Alex's hand back.

"It was but I was lucky to become successful, put hard work in too Alex. What do you do?"

"I'm a police officer." Alex lifted the wine glass to her lips and took a sip as Steven watched her.

"So you could say it is hard for you too, fighting around a very male dominated job." They both held each other's gaze. Alex looked into his green irises, something about them peculiar and inviting. "We are the same people Alex."

Alex suddenly found herself kissing Steven her hand in his hair bringing his face down to hers. His lips warm against hers, his battling for dominance. She pulled herself away a little reluctantly.

"Sorry, probably shouldn't have done that," She blushed placing her hands in her lap; she looked down to her knees before her gaze flicked to the side. Gene was scowling in her direction a foul expression on his face, Ray was talking to him but his eyes never left Alex and she shivered before turning back to Steven. Just another hundred knives in her back from him, she might as well be kept for target practice.

"Actually I rather enjoyed it, it seems to have been a while for me I'm afraid. I came out of a relationship six months back, I've had a few girlfriends since but nothing serious. Perhaps I'm finally moving on? Alex do you fancy going on a date sometime?" He asked her, the inner psychologist within Alex noted that Steven had mentioned this in order for her to feel like the healer but she too hadn't been on a date in a while, in fact the last one she had been on was with Gene. As she stole another look at the form in the corner, her heart ached looking at him and that made her decision.

"I Would love to Steven." She smiled and made her excuses to leave before giving him her phone number so he could call her for days, times and events later in the week.

"Where do you live? Perhaps I could escort you home?" He asked standing from the stool and offering his arm. Alex stood and took it being careful to carry Gene's gaze over Steven's shoulder as she walked out of the small restaurant and up the stairs.

Gene slammed his glass down on the table and picked up his long black coat before leaving the building. He didn't see Alex's new companion leave the building five minutes after he first went up. He was sick of playing her little games but worst of all he was sick of himself. It was his entire fault in the first place for treating her badly after their sordid little night. He was out of his depth the next morning they woke, she seemed flippant about the situation even though she couldn't remember the night before and Gene though confused was wounded by the realisation that he could have been anybody in her bed. He could have made things better though, told her everything would be fine, kissed her and maybe even shagged her again but what did he actually do?He fucked it up, he pushed her away and she thought he had rejected him and he supposed it looked that way. The whole situation angered him though, he didn't want the first time they came together to be drunk and neither of them to remember what had passed he had wanted it to be special. Yes, the Gene Genie, Great Manc Lion of Fenchurch East wanted his first time with Alex Drake to be special and now he was off to a strip joint to get wasted and hopefully pick up a bird for the night. Drown his sorrows, they could never work out anyway her new boyfriend all heirs and graces proved that by reinforcing the class line that divided both Gene and Alex.

The rest of CID where left staring in his wake suddenly remembering his presence before returning to previous conversations and activities. After all it was typical behaviour for their senior officers wasn't it? Luigi stopped polishing the glass in his hands and tutted. Those two would never learn if they didn't listen to him, and Ms Alex must go careful with her fancy men if she was to keep Mr Hunt interested perseverance was hard to keep up for so long if jealousy stands in the way.


End file.
